Episode 5346/5347 (14th July 2009)
Plot Bob is appalled with his misdemeanour and almost confesses it to Jamie. Unable to keep a lid on his guilt Bob tells Terry about sleeping with Gennie and decides to go to the prison and tell Viv the truth only to find out she has been released. Viv arrives home from prison and Brenda pounces on her thinking she is a thief. A stunned Paddy is confronted with the sight of both women having a titanic battle amidst the shop goods. After Paddy explains the situation, Brenda is horrified to realise she attacked her new business partner. Meanwhile, Bob races home and urges Gennie to steer clear of the shop and café for fear of bumping into Viv. Bob takes the twins home preparing for an emotional reunion. However, when the twins don’t recognise their mum and things are strained between Viv and Bob it is clear settling back into her old life is going to be far from straightforward. As they discuss Bob's no-show at the prison, Viv berates him for his course of action and when Bob also asks her to give the twins time to adjust Viv feels more and more like a stranger in her own home. Elsewhere, Michael drops his car in at the garage to get some work done and is pleasantly surprised to discover it's owned by Debbie. After Debbie introduces him to Cain, Michael relaxes upon discovering she's single. Debbie agrees to go on a date with Michael and get on really well. Michael is impressed to hear how Debbie has built up her business almost single-handedly, but when asked about her family Debbie fails to tell him that she has a daughter. Michael drives her home and Debbie hopes for a second date, only to be upset to hear that he isn’t from the area. Meanwhile, Eddy continues to charm the village ladies. Alan is surprised when Eddy asks him to think about travelling round the world with him. Edna is unimpressed when Alan sets off for a ride with Eddy but he turns out to be a real hit with Lily. After thoroughly enjoying the ride with Eddy, Alan is persuaded to join his friend and the ladies for a drink in the Woolpack. Eddy regales Alan's friends with tales of his hell raising younger days and they sing his praises to a thoughtful Alan. They spend the whole afternoon reminiscing but Alan can’t keep up with Eddy's relentless lifestyle. Cast Regular cast *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Lily Butterfield - Anne Charleston *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) Guest cast *Eddy Fox - Paul Darrow *Michael Conway - Jamie Belman *Prison Officer - Jo Gerrard *Driver - Archie Kelly Locations *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (Bob & Viv's room, stairway and living room/kitchen) and café *Main Street *Keepers Cottage - Front garden and living room *Farrers Barn - Front garden *Pollard & Pollard - Factory floor *The Woolpack - Beer garden and public bar *Church Lane *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and exterior *Skipdale Women's Prison - Reception *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Home Farm Fayre - Exterior and shop floor *Unknown restaurant *Playground *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen and hallway Notes *First appearance of Viv Hope since 16th October 2008. *This was a one-hour episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,160,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes